


Demigods at Hogwarts

by Flowers_n_Fireworks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks
Summary: You'd think that after the Giant War, Percy and his friends would get a break. Hahahahaha no.Hecate sens them on a mission to the wizarding world to "befriend" the wizards and witches there. Wait, that's not all. Coming with them is Hanabi Calico, a difficult, sarcastic hunter of Artemis; and her best friend Fefe Ang.The demigods are going to have to work together if they ever want to accomplish their goal; get the wizards as their allies. But Hanabi is keeping secrets and they quickly learn that not everything is as it seems...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading my book. I appreciate every single one of those reads and kudos from you and I hope you like my writing. Enjoy!

OCs

Name: Hanabi Calico 

Nickname: Cat Queen

Gender: Girl

Sexuality: Asexual, aromantic

Age: Looks around 13

Blood status: Demigod daughter of Hecate, goddess of the Mist, magic and crossroads.

Occupation: Hunter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt

Personality; Quiet, aggressive, hates boys

Appearance: Black, shoulder length hair, amber eyes. Always surrounded by cats

Strengths: Extremely loyal to her friends, but a deadly enemy

Fatal flaw: Mistrustful, doesn't easily make friends

Fears: Dogs

Abilities: Can control the Mist, communicate with cats

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows, gloves with silver claw tips

Animal companions: All kinds of felines

Best friend: Fefe Ang, demigod daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow, legacy of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare

Romantic interest: None

Favourite colour: Purple and silver

Favourite animal: Cat

Favourite activity: Reading, playing with her cat friends

"A synonym for stupid is boys"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Fefe Ang (based on my friend)

Nickname: Fey fey

Gender: Girl

Sexuality: Straight

Age: Looks around 12

Blood status: Demigod daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow, legacy of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare

Occupation: Hunter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt

Personality: Cheerful, encouraging, anti-violent

Appearance: Waist length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes.

Strengths: Caring, determined, smart

Fatal flaw: Cares too much about what people think of her.

Fears: Spiders, the dark

Abilities: Very smart, quick thinking

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows, celestial bronze knife

Animal companions: Small silver owl

Best friend: Hanabi Calico, demigod daughter of Hecate

Romantic interest: None

Favourite colour: Yellow 

Favourite animal: Guinea pig

Favourite activity: Baking, studying

"If you fail to plan, you plan to fail"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: We get sent on another quest. Yippee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Blood of Olympus. Leo and Calypso have returned, and Jason is NOT dead!

Percy POV 

Annabeth leaned into me as we both watched the sun dip over the horizon. I smiled and pressed a kiss onto her golden curls. _This is perfect._ I thought as Annabeth snuggled into my side. 

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Leo's voice broke the silence. Ah well. It was fun while it lasted. The boy himself scrambled over the sand to where we sat. He grinned at us. "I knew I'd find you at the beach!"

Annabeth scowled at him. "What is it now, Valdez?" 

"Chiron wants us at The Big House. Lady Hecate is with him. Something about a quest?" 

Annabeth and I both groaned. "We've had enough quests for a lifetime!" I complained. Annabeth smacked my head. Ouch. 

"Seaweed Brain, if Hecate is giving us a quest, we'd better go." She nodded to Leo. "Tell Chiron we'll be along in a minute." 

Leo gave her a mocking salute. "Sure thing Annie" 

"Don't call me Annie." 

"Ok, Annie." 

I groaned again. "Seriously, though. Another quest?! Can't the gods leave us alone for once?" 

Annabeth chuckled. She got to her feet and held out her hand. "C'mon Kelp Head." 

"You've been spending too much time with Thalia," I grumbled, taking her outstretched hand.

*Time skip to The Big House* 

When Annabeth and I arrived at The Big House, I noticed various demigods standing on the front porch. Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Will, Nico and Reyna, along with Hecate and a girl I didn't recognise standing beside her. 

"Ah. Now that we are all here, I shall explain the quest." Hecate said. "Centuries ago, I blessed a few mortals who then went on to become the world's first witches and wizards." 

"Witches and wizards?" Piper interrupted. "You mean those people who ride on broomsticks and wear pointy hats?" 

Hecate shrugged. "Sort of. Anyways, you will be attending a magical school called Hogwarts to make friends with the students there." 

Leo gave a snort. "Hogwarts? What kind of name is that? It's basically like calling the camp Camp Pig-Pimple." Hazel giggled and Hecate frowned. "

I will be sending my daughter, Hanabi, along with you." She gestured to the girl beside her, who immediately scowled at us.

"Will Fefe be coming?" She asked Hecate, pointedly ignoring us. 

"She will be joining you tomorrow. Also, you will be leaving tomorrow morning, so be sure to pack your trunks. I will leave you to get to know each other first." With that, the goddess disappeared. 

Leo turned to Hanabi. "So who's Fefe? She your girlfriend?" 

"Uh oh," Thalia muttered. Hanabi whipped around, amber eyes glinting dangerously. Like a mirage, the air around her began to ripple. Slowly, the Mist cleared, revealing no less than ten cats coiled around the daughter of Hecate. A silver bow and quiver appeared slung on her back.

Hanabi advanced slowly, flicking the gloves on her hands to reveal dagger-sharp silver claw tips. "First of all, I'm a hunter of Artemis." Hanabi's voice was low, with an odd purring quality similar to a cat's.

She took another step. "Second, I'm aromanticl, so I don't feel any attraction to both guys and girls. And third. If you want to live, never, ever suggest such a thing again." 

Leo was cowering against the wall. I couldn't blame him. Even though the girl was small, smaller than all the demigods here actually, there was no denying that the daughter of Hecate was scary.

I took a step back, instinctively grabbing Annabeth's hand. 

"Yes ma'am." Leo whimpered. Hanabi stepped away, claws retracting into her gloves. She bent down and picked up a pretty golden-brown cat, letting it climb onto her shoulder.

"I wonder if the school allows cats," she mused, seemingly forgetting all about Leo.

Piper glanced around at us. "Aren't you going to tell us who Fefe is?" She asked her voice laced with charmspeak. 

"No," Hanabi replied, shooting Piper a glare. Piper looked vaguely surprised, but quickly hid it.

"You don't trust us?" She asked sincerely.

"No." Hanabi repeated. "I'm going to pack." She ran off to Cabin Eight, a pale shadow in the darkening light. 

"She's even scarier than Annabeth when she's angry!" Leo said, still shivering. 

"Is she always like that?" I asked Thalia. 

The daughter of Zeus shrugged. "That was pretty normal for her. It's her fatal flaw, actually. She doesn't easily trust people. She only trusts one person in the whole world." 

"It's this Fefe she mentioned, right?" Annabeth guessed. 

Thalia nodded. "They grew up together. Combine Artemis' personality, Annabeth's level of scariness, Nico's social skills and Percy's loyalty and you can imagine what Hanabi is like. She's extremely loyal towards her friends, friends being Fefe." 

"But they're not romantically involved?" Leo questioned. 

"Nope. Just very close friends," Thalia confirmed. "Also, we'd better go pack too. We're leaving tomorrow." 

We said our goodnights, then headed back to our respective cabins.


	3. Chapter 2: Hanabi has a tiger

Annabeth POV

The next morning, we made our way to Half-Blood Hill and found Hanabi and a second, smaller, girl already there. Hanabi was actually smiling as she talked to the other girl. _That must be Fefe._ I realised. However, the moment she saw us, she immediately scowled, the cold, distant look reappearing.

Unlike yesterday, only one cat lay curled on Hanabi's shoulders. It was the same golden-brown cat she picked up.

"Pretty cat," I commented, hoping to make conversation. The other demigods shuffled around, trying to avoid the daughter of Hecate.

Hanabi studied me warily. Finally she nodded. "This is Ridge," she said abruptly. **"** Apparently I'm only allowed to bring one cat. I would have brought my tiger, but she's injured."

"A tiger? Are you joking?"

Hanabi just stared at me blankly. "She doesn't joke," Fefe piped up. "She has a white tiger friend called Blizzard."

She smiled at me. "I'm Fefe Ang, daughter of Iris, legacy of Athena. I believe you met my friend, Hanabi Calico, yesterday."

"Unfortunately." I heard Leo mutter under his breath. I shot him a warning look, but before any of us could say anything, Hecate suddenly appeared.

"Greetings, demigods," she began. "I have had all your neccessary school supplies delivered to Hogwarts already, including your wands. However, I shall send you to Diagon Alley first to get your pets. Are you all ready?" We all mumbled our agreement.

"Wait!" Fefe said suddenly. She gave a shrill whistle, causing us to wince and cover our ears. A few moments later, a small silvery owl flew over and alighted on her head. It let out a tiny hoot. Fefe smiled. "Ready."

I felt a weird dizzying sensation before anything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All time skips in this book were brought to you by Bob the Titan and Small Bob the kitten


	4. Chapter 3: We're going back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be portraying Harry as a total jerk in my book. No hate please!

Harry POV (For a change)

"The owls have arrived!" I heard Ginny yell.

"Owls? There's only supposed to be one!" Mrs Weasley said.

I hurried down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen. "There's one for you, Harry." Ginny said, already eagerly opening an envelope of her own. I ripped open the package, my eyes scanning down the piece of paper.

_Dear Mr Potter,_   
_Due to some...unfortunate events last year, the school has decided to re-invite the students from last year back to Hogwarts. Enclosed is a list of material that you will require for your lessons._   
_-Minerva McGonagall_   
_P.S. We are hosting some foreign exchange students from America. I trust that you will make them feel welcome._

I let out a shout. "Ron! We're going back to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that was short 😅


	5. Chapter 4: I'm not a harpy

Still Harry POV (In Diagon Alley)

We had purchased all our books, and were about to leave when I saw fourteen teenagers I'd never met before.

There was a boy who looked like me, except tanner and without the scar and glasses, with his arm slung around the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a perfect tan, with golden princess curls cascading down her back. Her eyes were a stormy grey, filled with intelligence.

I would definitely get her. After all, who could resist The Boy Who Lived? 

There was also *insert descriptions of them here because the author is too lazy to write it all*

I walked up to them. "Hey, are you lost?" I asked, expecting them to immediately ask for my autograph or picture.

Instead, the blond girl just looked at me. "Um, who are you?"

I spluttered indignantly. "Ahem! I'm Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"

"Alright, Harpy Pooter, do you know where the pet store is?" My lookalike said.

Mrs. Weasley came up to us. "The pet store is that way." She pointed out.

"Thank you!" The blond said politely. As they walked away, she whispered, "Were we supposed to know him?"

"Ron! They didn't even know me!" I yelled.

"Calm down, mate." Ron said. "They must be the foreign exchange students. They must not have recognised you at first."

I stopped. "Yeah, that explains it. Did you see that blond girl? She was beautiful."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. Now c'mon. We have to go to the train station soon."

Saying that, we headed back to The Burrow to pack.


	6. Chapter 5: Percy gets a fishie

Nico POV

"Were we supposed to know him?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"His name is Harry Potter. Last year he saved Hogwarts from an evil wizard named Voldemort." Hanabi unexpectedly said. "He's also a jerk." She added.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised. "You met him before?"

Hanabi gestured to a second cat at her feet. I blinked. I could have sworn it wasn't there a second ago. "I asked this cat. Apparently when she first met him, he kicked her."

"Woah, woah, woah. First off, where did that cat come from? Are you just conjuring them out of thin air? Secondly, you can talk to cats?" Percy questioned.

Hanabi glared at him. "To answer your first question, we've arrived at the pet store. Also, you talk to fish and horses, why shouldn't I talk to cats?"

We all looked up. Sure enough, the pet shop was right in front of us. Percy squealed like a little kid. "I wanna get a fishie!"

When we entered the shop, the animals all immediately ran away from me.

"Guys? I don't think I'll have any luck finding a pet here. I'll just go wait outside." I said. Will immediately offered to stay with me.

We walked out to where Fefe and Hanabi were standing (because they already have pets of their own), when I suddenly felt fur brushing against my leg. I looked down in surprise to find the cat Hanabi talked to rubbing against me.

"Her name is Forest. She seems to have taken a like to you." Hanabi observed. I picked Forest up. She was pure black, save for a single white streak under her chin.

I looked at the cat uncertainly. "Can I keep her?" Hanabi shrugged. "I guess you can stay with me then." I told Forest. She seemed happy with that decision.

*Smol time skip*

Percy had, predictably, got a fish. Annabeth had a grey owl similar to Fefe's. Leo had somehow gotten a phoenix, which kept bursting into flames on his shoulder. Jason got an owl with the same electric blue eyes as him. The others didn't get anything.


	7. Chapter 6: We run into a wall and die. Just kidding!

Still Nico POV

"So apparently, we're supposed to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Any idea where that is?" Annabeth asked.

"Nine and three quarters? Are you sure you read that right?" Leo asked

Annabeth glared at him. "I'm _very_ sure I read it right, Valdez!" she snapped.

My cat mewed something to Hanabi, who nodded. "We have to run through that wall there," she said, pointing at a very solid-looking brick wall.

Leo scoffed. "You've got to be kidding!"

Hanabi gave one of her signature glares at Leo, who instantly took a step back, behind Calypso. "Yeah. Real brave of you, hiding behind you girlfriend. And I'm not joking. I'll prove it."

Hanabi handed Ridge over to Fefe, before sprinting towards the wall. I winced, expecting the oncoming crash. There was nothing. Hanabi had passed straight through the wall.

Fefe immediately raced after her friend, Ridge running after her and her owl perched on her head.

I shrugged. "It's not the weirdest thing we've done," I commented, before running after them.

I half expected to become a Nico pancake, but instead, I emerged into a train platform. The sign over it read "Platform 9 and Three Quarters".

Hanabi spun around, smirking. "This is the Hogwarts Express. We're almost there."


	8. Chapter 7: A long train ride + Several ADHD demigods = Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words spoken in Greek will be in italics

Harry POV (at Hogwarts Express)

Once we boarded the train, I immediately started looking for the foreign exchange students. I would definitely get the blond girl to go out with me!

Hermione walked up to us, smiling. "Hey Harry. Hey Ron."

"Hey 'Mione." I replied distractedly. Hermione visible stiffened at the nickname but kept silent.

"Did you hear about the foreign exchange students from America?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, bushy curls flying. "I haven't seen them yet. You guys wanna go look for them?

I nodded eagerly, impatient to find the blond-haired, grey-eyed girl and make her my girlfriend.

We walked through several cars until we reached the last one, where a bunch of young teenagers seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

Hermione let out a high-pitched squeal. "Percy! Annabeth!"

The teenagers halted their argument and looked up at us. "Hermione!" My future girlfriend exclaimed. "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts!"

I stared at the blonde, or Annabeth, as Hermione had called her. Beside me, Ron was making heart eyes at a girl in the corner with black hair and strangely amber eyes. A cat was perched on her shoulder. She was quietly mummuring to another girl beside her. She was pretty, but not as stunning as my lovely Annabeth! 

Hermione's voice jolted my attention back to her. "So Annabeth, how are you and Percy?" My lookalike, Percy, smiled and ruffled Annabeth's blond curls. "We've been dating for, er, how long?" Annabeth sighed. "It's been more than a year now, Seaweed Brain!" Saying that, she leaned over and kissed him.

I felt my heart plummet at the sight. No matter! She probably dated him because he looked like _me._ She'd ditch him in a heartbeat for the wondrous Harry Potter!

I walked over, puffing out my chest. "I suppose you all didn't recognise me the last time we met. Please, no autographs." The teenagers all glared at me. How dare they! When Annabeth and I started dating, I would have to ask her to leave them too!

"Yeah. You saved the world once. So what? We've had to save the world, like, five times already." Percy said.

I gave him a haughty look. _Please._ I bet he didn't even study. All he would do is laze around the house, letting his mother clean up after him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we sit?" She asked.

The teenagers all moved over. "Sure. I suppose e should in troduce ourselves." Annabeth said, giving me a distasteful look. "I'm Annabeth. Seaweed Brain over here is Percy, my boyfriend." She kissed Percy again before continuing. "The girl with feathers in her hair is Piper, Blond Superman is Jason, big Chinese guy is Frank and beside him is Hazel. Scrawny boy is Leo," Said boy gave a yell of indignation. " Calypso is the one doing her hair, punk girl is Thalia, sunny boy is Will, emo kid is Nico, or Neeks. The girl in the purple cape is Reyna, the one with an owl on her head is Fefe, and Cat Queen there is Hanabi." She finished.

I sat beside Annabeth, and across from me, I could see Ron trying to sit by Hanabi.

Hermione sighed. "Boys!" She muttered before sitting down beside Piper and Jason.

I reached out, trying to grab Annabeth's hand. Annabeth scowled and yanked her hand away. I gave her a flirty wink, and she looked away, flustered. **(A/N: Read: annoyed.)**

Annabeth POV

Harry was so annoying! He kept trying to hold my hand and flirt with me. Can't he see that I already have a boyfriend?

" _Seaweed Brain, can you switch places with me? This kid keeps trying to flirt with me."_ I said in Greek.

 _"Of course."_ Percy answered. We quickly swapped places. I could see Harry glaring at Percy, but I didn't care. I lay my head on Percy's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, fluffy Percabeth for you. ❤


	9. Chapter 8: Weasels are gross

Hanabi POV 

The red-haired boy sat down next to me. I scowled and shifted closer to Fefe, pulling on my gloves. Just in case.

He smirked at me. "Hey angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, but I got some burns when I crawled from Tartarus." I snapped.

The redhead chuckled. "Ooh, feisty!"  
  
I was itching to extend my claws and scratch the smirk off his smug face, but I restrained myself. Barely.

He moved closer. "The name's Ron. Ron Weasley." He paused, obviously expecting me to introduce myself too. When I didn't, he raised an eyebrow and continued. "Your name is Hanabi, right?"  
  
"Yes, and she wants you to leave us alone." Fefe piped up.

Ron gave another one of his insufferable smirks. "What if I don't want to?"

I let out a warning hiss. On my shoulder, Ridge stood up, glaring at the Weasel.

"I suggest you leave them be. For your own safety, get. Out." Thalia said from the other side of the red-haired annoyance. She forcibly pushed him to the other side of the carriage, where he continued shooting me flirty looks. _Ew._

Beside her, Reyna gave an amused smile. "Considering how you threatened Leo, that was very restrained."

I gave the Roman praetor a tiny smile. "Yeah. One more word though, and I'd have gut him like a fish. " I dipped my head slightly. "But thanks, I guess. Mom wouldn't be very pleased if I attacked one of her little pet wizards."

Thalia gave me a surprised look. "You're welcome?"

Fefe snickered. "Count yourselves lucky. You two are one of the few that Hanabi has said that to."

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you so mistrustful? Did something happen to you before?" Reyna asked curiously.

My smile dropped. "Let's just say I've had past issues." I said coolly. Images flashed through my head. _NO, NO, NO._ I pressed them down, shoving them away.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business." Reyna said apologetically. I studied her thoughtfully, before nodding and abruptly turning away to look out the window. _Hmm..._


	10. Chapter 9: GHOST HORSES! AHHHHHHHHH

Hanabi POV (Getting off the train)

We retrieved our trunks and went to some carriages drawn by weird skeletal horses.

_Those are thestrals._ Forest informed me. _They can only be seen by people who've seen death._ I nodded. Naturally, all us demigods could see them.

Percy went up to one and started mummuring to it in a low voice. The thestral gave a soft nicker in return.

Ridge's fur was standing on end, brushing my neck. _I don't like it._ She said warily. I reached up and stroked her reassuringly. "They won't hurt us." I promised.

Harry and the Weasel strode up to us arrogantly. Harry immediately started flirting with a very annoyed Annabeth.

Ron sidled up to me. "Hey babe. Wanna go out with me?" He asked.

I ignored him entirely, choosing instead to focus on climbing into the carriage, sitting down beside Fefe. Ron made to sit beside me, but Reyna blocked him. 

"Listen here, idiot. Hanabi doesn't appreciate you hitting on her, and you should stop before she causes you sone serious injuries."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like a _girl_ could do me that much damage." He sidestepped Reyna and took a seat beside me.

My temper flared knife-sharo and I lashed out at him, my claws extending. The redhead screamed as the silver claws forcefully dug into his arm. He stumbled back, clutching the scratches, blood staining his fingers red.

"Are you crazy?!" He spat. "You could've killed me!" 

I glanced at him disdainfully. "A small wound like that won't kill you. It'll hurt like crazy though."

Ron stumbled away, spitting curses.

"Good job." Reyna chuckled, taking a seat beside me. "But I thought you said your mom, er, Lady Hecate wouldn't want you hurting him?"

I retracted my claws. "Yeah, but I'm sure if I explain it, she'll understand."

Fefe rolled her eyes. "What I'm sure she meant to say is, _thank you_ Reyna, for trying to get rid of him without violence. _Again._ "

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that too."

Reyna laughed. "No problem. I heard you had a tiger?..."


	11. Chapter 10: Harry gets a second scar. Maybe that will become famous too!

Annabeth POV

I was busy trying to avoid Harry when I heard a scream. Ron was stumbling away from Hanabi, long gashes visible on his arm. "Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" He shouted. Blood dripped off Hanabi's outstretched claws to pool at her feet. _Ron's_ blood.   
Hanabi said something in reply, too soft for me to hear.   
Reyna laughed and started chatting to her and Fefe. I smiled. _Looks like Hanabi is slowly warming up to Reyna._

Harry approached me haughtily. "Hey, Annababe. Why don't you ditch your loser friends and be my girlfriend instead?"   
  
I scowled at him. "Look at the injuries your friend got out of flirting with Hanabi. If you don't push off _right now_ , you'll end up like that too."

Harry laughed, an ugly sound. "I bet she didn't even cause that. Most likely that little fleabag of hers gave him a small scratch. No way would a _girl_ ever be able to do that!" he smirked.   
Hanabi stopped talking abruptly. Rage showed clearly in her amber eyes. On her shoulder, Ridge hissed and spat. I doubt it was anything good to Potty boy.

Hanabi slowly stalked over to us. " _What_ did you just call Ridge?" She growled, her voice laced with venom.

"Ridge? Oh, you mean that filthy bundle of skin and bones?" Harry replied in his insufferably smug voice.

Faster than I ever thought possible, Hanabi lashed out, her claws connecting with Potter's face, carving a deep scratch mark.

Harry shrieked, doubly over in pain. Blood dripped from his face onto the grass.   
  
"You do _not_ insult any of my cat friends." Hanabi spat. "Enjoy the scratches. Now your famous little scar there will have some friends."

Harry scuttled after Ron, clutching his cheek.

"Thanks for getting rid of him." I told Hanabi. She inclined her head slightly before going to sit back beside Fefe and Reyna.


	12. The demigods houses

I'm lazy to write out the sorting, so I'm just going to write it here.

Percy - Gryffindor  
Annabeth - Ravenclaw  
Hazel - Hufflepuff  
Frank - Gryffindor  
Piper - Slytherin  
Jason - Hufflepuff  
Leo - Ravenclaw   
Calypso - Hufflepuff  
Reyna - Slytherin  
Will - Hufflepuff  
Nico - Gryffindor   
Thalia - Slytherin  
Fefe - Ravenclaw (smart smart)  
Hanabi - Slytherin


	13. Chapter 11: First ghost horses, now ghosts. What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the demigods have already arrived at Hogwarts and have been sorted already. Also, they will be staying in a separate dorm because why not. It can be the Room of Requirement or something, imagine what you like. For the sake of my terrible writer's block, just bear with me, thanks. BTW, during this chapter, Hanabi is wandering around the hallways, while the rest of the demigods are in their dorm.

Third person POV

While the demigods were in the dorm room, Ridge's ears suddenly pricked up. She listened for a few seconds before letting out a ear-piercing shriek. 

She jumped down from the chair she was sitting in, frantically dashing around the room. On Nico's lap, Forest was having the same reaction, jumping down and running around.

Ridge ran up to Annabeth, pulling on her robe.   
  
"Guys, I think Ridge wants something." The daughter of Athena said. 

"It's probably just a mouse." Leo said dismissively.

Ridge stopped by the door, Forest beside her. Both cats began scratching at the wood. Annabeth approached them, opening the door. The two cats streaked off, the blonde having to run in order to keep up with them. As she rounded the corner, a terrified yowling rang out. 

A calico-patterned cat was racing down the hall, pursued by a maniacally laughing ghost. 

Annabeth skidded to a halt. "Hey! Stop scaring the cat! It's done nothing to you!"

The small feline streaked under Annabeth's legs, hiding behind her. 

The ghost paused in front of the two. Ridge and Forest flanked them protectively.

Upon closer inspection, the ghost looked to be that of a twelve-year old girl, with curly black hair and blue eyes.

"That's what you think." The girl spat at Annabeth. "That cat is definitely not innocent."

Annabeth stood her ground. "Just go away!"

The ghost hesitated, before slinking off, muttering insults.

Annabeth bent down, lifting up the shaking feline. The cat stiffened, but didn't struggle.

"C'mon. I'll take you back to my dorm room."


	14. Chapter 12: Hanabi's childhood sucked. But so did everyone else's

Annabeth POV   
  
As I approached the demigods' dorm, the small calico cat in my arms began to struggle. 

It jumped out of my grip, landing on the floor with a thud. 

"Hey, it's not safe for a small cat like you to be wandering around the hallways at night! You can stay in my dorm. It's safer there." 

The cat clearly scowled at me. I didn't know cats could look frustrated, but this one managed it pretty well. 

Suddenly, it's fur started shimmering. There was a bright flash and the cat disappeared. In it's place was a very familiar-looking girl. 

"Hanabi?!" I said in disbelief. 

Hanabi crossed her arms and glared at me. "Yeah. What's the deal?" 

"You can turn into a cat? What else can you do that we don't know?"

"A lot." she said bluntly. 

I shook my head. "Well, I guess it's not the strangest thing I've seen." I muttered. "But why was that ghost chasing you?" 

Hanabi visibly flinched, then sighed. "I suppose I'll have to tell you eventually. Not here though. Somewhere more secluded." 

She turned to the two cats at her feet. "Stay here." she told them. She turned bavk to me and nodded. "Let's go." 

I tried to contain my surprise. I had half expected her to just keep it to herself. 

We went down the passage all the way to a nearby toilet, which we entered. 

Hanabi leaned against the sink, staring at her feet. 

"Well," she began. "I was born in a time when being a demigod was considered a curse. Young demigods would be hunted down and killed daily. My father didn't want me, so I grew up in an orphanage, trying to keep my 'cursed' powers a secret." 

"All the other kids at the orphanage were bigger and stronger than me, so I was bullied quite frequently. Until one day, a girl stood up for me, defending me from my tormentors. Her name was Mia, and she and I quickly became friends." 

"One day, Mia and I were out on a walk when a hellhound attacked us. In the heat of the moment, I accidentally used my demigod powers over the Mist to create a Celestial Bronze knife. I killed the hellhound, but Mia had already seen me for what I was. A demigod. She stabbed me with my own knife and left me to bleed to death." 

"Fortunately, I was rescued by a group of wild cats. They took me in and treated me like one of their own. When I had fully recovered, I returned to the orphanage in the dead of night, sneaking through an open window. That night, I had my revenge on Mia. I sliced her throat open, then fled the scene. But not after taking her gloves." Hanabi held up a gloved hand, flicking the claws out. 

"I modified them to what you see now. For weeks after that, I lived with that clan of cats, out in the wild, hunting for my own food. Until I chanced upon the hunters and decided to join them." Hanabi lowered her hand, sighing. 

"But what has that got to do with the ghost chasing you?" I asked curiously. 

Hanabi looked at me, her amber eyes dark. "The orphanage used to be built here. That ghost...was Mia."


	15. Chapter 13: Cats don't like water

Percy POV (the next morning)

I was woken up by an ear-splitting scream. Pretty normal for a demigod. I drew my sword and rushed out into the common room, ready to slay the monster that had infiltrated our dorm. In my pajamas.

I could see most of the other demigods had the same idea, because half a dozen of them were standing in the room with their weapons drawn. The scream had seemed to come from Hanabi and Fefe's room. 

A few moments later, a soaking wet and shivering Hanabi stormed out of the room, muttering curses that could compete with even Arion's. Leo followed behind, a large grin plastered on his face.

Hanabi pushed past, heading in the direction of the showers. "And people asked why I joined the Hunt-"

Annabeth turned to Leo. "Alright, what did you do now?" She sighed.

Leo blinked at her innocently. "What makes you think it was me?" Annabeth glared at him.

"Alright, it was me. I thought it would be funny to rig a bucket of water over Hanabi's door. And it was. Sure paid the price for it though." He said, indicating at three long scratch marks on his upper arm. "Worth it."

Fefe rolled her eyes. "Great. She was telling me last night how you guys may not be so bad after all, and then you go and do this." She clapped sarcastically -which, I didn't think was possible, given her extreme cinnamon roll personality, but I digress.

Reyna stepped forward, looking every inch like the queen she was. "Look, there's no time to argue. We are to report to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. Let's get going, seeing as we're all still in our pajamas." She spared a glance at Leo. "And you are going to find Hanabi and apologise properly."

Thalia said, "Rey's right. I'm sure none of us want to miss out on another day of dealing with Henry Pooper."

Rey? Well that's new. I thought. Looking over, I could see a light blush dusting both of their faces, which they didn't seem to notice.

Leo grumbled, but eventually agreed. After dressing and getting our stuff, we left for yet another day at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 14: We get attacked by a vicious tiger. Yeah, not really

Percy POV

We were about to leave for the Great Hall, where we were supposed to make a "formal entrance and introduction", and Hanabi was nowhere to be seen.

Fefe looked vaguely worried. "C'mon, Hanabi," she muttered. "We're gonna be late."

Out of the blue, another scream was heard. Well, all in the day of an average demigod, am I right? Except this time, it sounded more scared than shocked. I drew Riptide for the second time in an hour - just in case it turned out to be an _actual_ monster this time.

As always, we were sorely disappointed. A shaking Leo entered the door. For some reason, he seemed to be _floating_ over the ground. Annabeth tilted her head quizzically. "Leo?" And then the white tiger stepped in.

Needless to say, all of us freaked. Except maybe Nico (but since he disappeared into the shadows, I couldn't really tell.) It wasn't until a few seconds later that I registered the smugly smirking Hanabi sitting on the tiger's back.

"Gotcha," she chuckled, lightly leaping down from the tiger's back. "Everyone, this is Blizzard." She leaned in towards Leo, who was still dangling from Blizzard's mouth. "That's what you get from messing with me."

She vaulted back up to her perch on the white tiger and stared down at us. "Well? Let's go!"

Piper stepped forward. "Well, you do have to put Leo down first." She gestured delicately at the son of Hephaestus. Blizzard promptly opened herr mouth, sending Leo tumbling to the ground.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "As you wish."

Annabeth cleared her throat. She said, "Well, I did want Leo to apologise, but since you're clearly even now, we better get going."

The other demigods mumbled agreement as they filed out of the room.

Will reached into a shadow and pulled Nico from it, the latter giving him a half-hearted grumble.

Hanabi put her fingers to her mouth and gave a shrill whistle, calling both Ridge and Forest to her side. (I don't know why Forest came too, guess it was some kind of universal cat thing) The two cats joined her on top of Blizzard, who padded out calmly. I brought up the rear with Annabeth and Fefe.

"This is going to be an interesting stay." 


	17. Chapter 15: Harry is even more of a jerk

Harry POV

I scowled as I ate my plate of sausages and toast. "Stupid cat girl, making me look bad. I should challenge her to a duel, make her look worse," I grumbled.

Beside me, Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked annoyed and somewhat irritated. Was it about me? _Nah,_ I thought. She couldn't possibly be mad at The Boy Who Lived!

"I don't think you should underestimate those exchange students. They're more powerful than they look."

I laughed until I realised she was serious. "You're kidding. Those kids look like they've never even held a wand, let alone be able to defeat me in a duel."

Hermione shook her head as she got up and moved to sit beside Neville. What? She was rejecting the privelege of sitting with the famous Harry Potter?!

"You're making a grave mistake." She said as she left. I was left to stew in silence.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food before clapping me on the back. "It's fine, mate. She'll come to her senses."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, I was rudely interrupted my Professor - sorry - _Headmaster_ McGonagall. "Let's welcome our new foreign exchange students!"

Great. I had to deal with those annoying kids again. Except for my lovely Annabeth, of course! I would rescue her from those filthy pigs!

"First, we have Perseus Jackson from Gryffindor!" Percy strode in, waving. I gritted my teeth. He was the only thing keeping Annabeth and I apart! I had to get rid of him.

He flicked his wand at a nearby fountain, causing the water inside to contour to the shape of a rearing horse. Several students cheered.

He bowed before saying, "Hello everyone. Nice to meet you. Oh, except those two annoying boys over there. Was it Hunky Potty and Ronnie Weasel?" He shrugged. "No matter. I'm an expert at water based magic, and for the last time, it's Percy, not Perseus!"

I looked up, expecting Percy to get the punishment he deserved. However, Headmaster McGonagall looked as if she was trying not to laugh. I fumed more. How dare he! Showing off in front of these people, when they should be bowing down to me! The wondrous Harry Potter!

Percy walked out, to the sound of thunderous clapping. Headmaster MgGonagall cleared her throat. "Thank you, Percy, for that lovely demonstration. Next up, Annabeth Chase from Ravenclaw!"

The girl of my dreams walked in. If possible, she looked even more beautiful than before. Her blond hair glowed in the torchlight, and her stormy gray eyes were bright.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Few ground rules. First, _don't_ call me Annie. Or Beth, or Anna, or anything other than my name. Second, I do not tolerate people trying to bully me or my friends. You'll probably end up judo-flipped or with a few broken bones. Third, _NO HITTING ON ME_. That means you, Mr. Hairy Porker. Since I have a _boyfriend_ " She glared in my direction and I winked at her. Pretending not to be interested in me so her "boyfriend" wouldn't duspect anything. My Annie was so smart!

She turned and sauntered out. Ron nudged me and chuckled. "Still obsessed with her?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Still obsessed with your cat girl?" He wisely shut his mouth.

"Piper McLean of Slytherin!" A girl with choppy hair and kaleidescopic eyes. She was pretty, almost as pretty as Annabeth but not quite. She had the ability to charm people to do what she wanted.

"Jason Grace of Hufflepuff!" A blond guy with electric blue eyes and a small scar on his lip. He did a demonstration of his ability to control the wind.

"Hazel Levesque of Hufflepuff!" A small, petite girl with bright gold eyes. Those had to be contacts. I mean, no normal person had gold eyes! She was quite pretty though. She could summon jewels straight from the ground! Even I had to admit, that was a pretty good spell! I'd have to ask her to teach it to me. With that, I could be even richer than I already was! And of course, she would say yes, because I'm the amazing Harry Potter!

"Frank Zhang from Gryffindor!" A tall, burly Chinese boy with a military-style buzz cut. He was an Animagus with the ability to transform into any animal he wanted.

"Leo Valdez from Ravenclaw!" A scrawny, impish looking Latino (who for some reason, looked vaguely shaken) with the most mischievous expression. He was a fire elementalist, the polar opposite of Percy.

"Calypso Nightshade, Hufflepuff!" A girl with caramel brown hair and eyes, who looked like a literal goddess. Poised, perfect, and pretty. Jeez, why were all the girls so pretty? She didn't have any special abilities.

"Nico di Angelo, Gryffindor!" Suddenly, the hall darkened. Shadows crept up the wall to pool at our feet. A shapeless shadow appeared behind me, getting closer and closer until..."BOO!" An Italian boy with pale skin and dark eyes suddenly exploded from the gathering shadows.

I shrieked and fell off my chair. He smirked at me, not even bothering to apologise. How dare he!

Turns out, Nico was a necromancer (That was illegal! He should be thrown in Askaban for practice of dark magic!) with the ability to manipulate the shadows.

"William Solace from Hufflepuff!" A bright, sunny boy with golden hair and a cheerful disposition. He specialised in healing magic, and was apparently dating Nico di Angelo. (Ewwwww! He deserved to be thrown in Askaban along with his boyfriend.)

"Thalia Grace of Slytherin!" A scary-looking punk girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She had the ability to control electricity. She looked hot, but in a deadly kind of way.

"Reyna Avíla Ramírez-Arellano, Slytherin!" An equally scary Hispanic girl with dark chocolate brown eyes. She was the one who stood up to me in the train! Grrrr...

She had the ability to transfer power.

"Fefe Ang from Ravenclaw!" She was friends with that rude cat girl! She was a sweet, cheerful girl with light brown hair and what looked like a mini _rainbow_ hovering over her head. She had the ability to create rainbows, apparently, no matter where she was.

And lastly..."Hanabi Calico of Slytherin!" There she was! The girk who had humiliated me. She rode in on a literal _white tiger_ , two cats sitting beside her. She smiled and waved innocently at me. I could see Ron giving her heart eyes already.

She was a slim, pale girl with startling amber eyes and straight, black hair coming past her shoulders. She had the ability to communicate with cats and was a cat animagus.

Headmaster McGonagall got up and briskly clapped her hands. "Now that the introductions have been made, we will address a more _pressing_ issue. As a show of friendship, we will be having a reacreation of the Triwizard Tournaments, with one student representative from each house. There will also be four representatives from our exchange students. However, this time other members of the house will elect their representative. Any questions?" She glanced around. "No? Then what are you waiting for? Get to your classes!"

The students quickly dispersed. I felt my heart soar. This was my chance to beat that Percy guy, and prove once and for all that _I_ was better. I glanced over at the exchange students, who seemed to be in a deep discussion about something. Now to make sure that Percy was one of the representatives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry sucks. SOLANGELO FOR LIFE


	18. Chapter 16: Girls are better

Thalia POV 

After the announcement, Reyna came up to me. Artemis would totally kick me out of the hunters if she knew, but I was secretly harbouring a major crush on that girl. And I was doing a terrible job at hiding it. I mean, I seriously had called her Rey. She probably thought I was some weirdo creep now.

"Hey Thals. Are you planning at competing in this competition?" she asked.

Oh gods...She actually called me Thals! Does this mean that she likes me back? _No way,_ I thought, shaking my head. Why would a girl like Reyna like a girl like me? Besides, she was probably straight.

"Only if you are," I said, winking at her. Ok, that was straight (ha!) up terrible. She probably had lost all interest in me by now. Welp. I can die now. 

Reyna POV 

Was she- just flirting with me? I was pretty sure I nearly suffered a heart attack right there and then.

As it was, I already had a very un-Roman blush on my face. It was so bad, I felt like my face was going to erupt in flames.

"I'm thinking of doing it," I said aloud. "Can't wait to see the look on Potty boy's face when we beat his sorry ass."

Thalia scrunched up her face, and I swear I nearly melted into a puddle on the floor from how freaking adorable she was. "I might, I don't know..."

"I'm going to." A voice spoke up behind us. We both yelped and spun around. Hanabi was standing behind us, holding Ridge in her arms.

She smirked at me. "In your words, I can't wait to beat Potty boy's sorry ass."

She indicated towards Percy and Annabeth. "And I know that Percy wants to do the same, ever since Harpy started hitting on Annabeth."

The other demigods walked up to us. Will was using Nico's head as an armrest. "You dare to do that? Fear the Ghost King's wrath!" Nico said, eyes glinting dangerously.

Will laughed easily and slung an arm around Nico's shoulder. "Sure, Sunshine. Very scary." "Don't call me Sunshine!" The rest dissolved into meaningless squabbling.

I smiled fondly at them. After our journey, Nico and I had become even closer, and I was happy to see him with someone else. He needed to socialise more anyways.

I only registered Thalia shaking me a few moments later. "Reyna? Hey, RARA, you there?"

I pulled away, my face resembling a tomato. "Y-yeah?" I said, mentally hitting myself. Now she'll probably think you're super weird. Why do all your crushes have to be so hopeless? _Shut up_. I sternly told myself. Because it's super normal to have a conversation with yourself, right?

"We were just saying that our contestants would be me, you, Cat Queen and Seaweed Brain, that good with you?" Hanabi visibly scowled at the nickname, but stayed silent.

"What? Uh, yeah I guess." My brain was internally screaming at the thought of Thalia and I, competing together. _Together_.

"Why are there more girls than boys?" Leo grumbled. Of course it would be Leo.

"Because girls are better." Thalia said, dramatically striking a pose. She nudged me a little. I rolled my eyes, but copied her.

"C'mon, Hanabi," she wheedled. How anyone could resist a face like that was beyond me.

Hanabi heaved a sigh and reluctantly joined us. "Woo hoo." she said unenthusiastically. "Yay us."

Fefe collapsed in fits of laughter, and Annabeth looked as though she was trying to hide a smile. "As amusing as this is, we still have lessons to attend."

Percy groaned loudly. "Wise Girl, you know that school and I don't mix."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and literally dragged him along, leaving the rest of us to follow behind.

Hanabi hopped on Blizzard after collecting the two cats.

"Hey, need a lift?" she asked. "Champions need to stick together."

I glanced at Thalia. Did she seriously just make a joke? Thalia shrugged and we both climbed up to sit behind her.

Fefe suddenly whizzed past on what looked like a rainbow hoverboard, laughing gleefully. 

Blizzard set up a steady pace towards our first class, transfiguration with the oh-so-wonderful Herdy Pooper. Yay...But at least I had Thalia with me.

Most of the demigods split up into different hallways, what with these houses and all.

Well. Time to see how bad my life could get.


	19. Chapter 17: The Boy Who Lived got judo-flipped. Best. Day. Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new OCs! They belong to two of my friends on Wattpad, I don't own them

Beth POV (one of the OCs)

I sighed wistfully. "I wish I could be one of the contenders, it sounds fun."

  
My best friend, Avani Lestrange (related to Bellatrix Lestrange but totally not evil), snorted. "It does sound cool, but I bet that idiot Harry Potter will get it for Gryffindor. _Again._ "

I patted her shoulder. "Maybe, maybe not. You can still hope. But you're right. That Harry _is_ an idiot. Thinks he's sooooo special just because he defeated a guy without a nose. Woooo."

Avani laughed, but was interrupted by a voice screaming. "I _said,_ I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO BACK THE F*CK OFF!!!"

Naturally, we rushed _towards_ the screaming. Thinking back, if it had been a monster, we would both most certainly be dead. Ah well.

We found that blond girl, one of the exchange students, yelling her head off at none other than the oh-so-famous Harry Potter, who looked infuriatingly smug. He had apparently cornered hee and was attempting to make a move on her. 

"C'mon, just one kiss." He coaxed. Avani stepped forward, her eyes murderous. She most certainly would have violently attacked Mr. Potter had I not held her back. Truth be told, I much wanted to pummel in his face myself, but something about the dangerous look on the girl's face told me that she could defend herself just fine.

The girl - Annabeth? - screamed at him. "FOR THE LAST TIME, _I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHAT THE HADES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID, DUMB JERK!!"_

Saying that, she judo-flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him on the floor. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

Harry lay there, groaning in pain. Annabeth (I think that was her name) dusted her hands and casually walked away.

Avani grinned at me. "That was totally awesome!!" I smiled back. "Yeah!"


	20. Chapter 18: Thalia is a wolf. No, seriously

Hanabi POV

Ugh. Yet another day of dealing with the stuck-up Potty boy. _Great_. Note the sarcasm.

Blizzard walked into the Transfiguration class, Reyna and Thalia sitting behind me. It was ridiculous how they kept staring at each other, only to duck their heads and blush whenever the other caught them staring. I mean seriously.

Sure, I was a aroace hunter of Artemis, but that didn't mean I disliked love altogether! It was kinda neccessary for the human and demigod race to survive. Besides, those two would make a cute couple.

Several students screamed at the sight of Blizzard. _Cowards._ Truth be told, that tiger may look beautiful and deadly, but she was actually a real sweetheart. I rescued her when she was a small little cub, alone and abandoned in the forest, with plenty of predators who would prey on a defenseless little kitten like her. I raised her and trained her, so much that she would even follow directions like, "Go grab that scrawny boy over there." It was kind of funny, actually, seeing Leo shriek like a dying mouse.

Minerva **(A/N: Headmaster McGonagall)** strode into class, not even batting an eye at Blizzard sitting beside our table. Perks of having a demigod in the school, who also conveniently happened to be the headmaster.

Ridge settled down on my lap (Forest was sitting on Nico's) and Reyna and Thalia sat on other side of me, shooting each other not-so-secret glances. The other Gryffindor and Slytherin demigods sat together as well.

Minerva clapped her hands sharply, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, students. Please stop staring at the tiger. Hanabi, if you don't mind, would you send your tiger outside? She is causing a distraction."

I nodded to Blizzard. _You heard her. You can go scare some wayward students if you like._ Blizzard hissed, but complied.

Minerva clasped her hands together. "Let's get on with our lesson now, shall we? Today, we are going to be learning about the powers of an Animagus, and to hopefully identify some possible Animagi in our class. But first, a demonstration." She transformed into a lithe tabby cat, sitting on the table. Several students applauded. She transformed back, taking a small bow. "Now, I want you to try this too. Just close your eyes and concentrate hard. Perhaps maybe one or two of you may turn out to be an Animagus too."

Reyna and Thalia immediately squeezed their eyes shut in a look of intense concentration, as did most of the other demigods. I just yawned and rested my head on the table. Being able to transform into animals was a natural talent for children of Hecate. Lou Ellen was a golden retriever, and I was a cat.

I could see a girl picking her way over to me, very noticeably avoiding Potty boy and Co. Wise choice. A girl like that had to be pretty decent.

She flopped onto my table, spinning around to face me. "Hey, pleased to meet you. Name's Avani Lestrange. And you must be Hanabi Calico, right?" She was pretty, in a deadly way. Kinda like Blizzard actually.

I gave her a curt nod. She seemed ok, but I was still wary of trusting people, especially after Mia...

_Hanabi? Are you ok? Do you want me to chase her off?_ I could hear Ridge's anxious voice in my head. I smiled at the little cat, shaking my head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too. Saw you avoiding Potty boy just now, guessing you don't like him?"

Avani looked confused for a moment, before laughing. "Potty boy? Oh, you mean the 'amazing' Harry Potter? Can't stand the guy. Thinks he's so important, just because he defeated some guy without a nose. I mean, that was cool, but he doesn't have to be so smug about it."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could have done more in my sleep!" I said, rolling my eyes.

Out of the blue, there was a shriek. For the _third_ time today. I mean really. Sometimes I hated being a demigod.

I instictively unsheathed my claws, spinning around. Luckily, it was just Reyna. In Thalia's place now stood a glossy black wolf with Thalia's electric blue eyes. Huh. Guessed my mom granted them some powers.

Wolf-Thalia looked down at her new paws in shock, before gleefully letting loose a loud howl that made my hair stand up. Even after centuries of being a hunter, I still hadn't gotten over my fear of dogs. Some downfalls of being so closely linked with cats.

I immediately popped into my cat form, scurrying under the table with Ridge.

Avani was strangely unfazed, instead staring at Wolf-Thalia in awe. "So awesome."

Minerva stood up, clapping her hands (again). "It appears that we have another Animagus in class!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Potty boy and Weasel glaring at Thalia, who had returned to her usual self. _Creeps._

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed.

Avani had returned to her seat and was currently making faces at Potty (who deserved it).

"Hanabi? Where'd she go?" I heard Reyna ask. I mewed, tugging at her shoe. She was _still_ wearing her combat boots! Anyone would think that she had been born wearing them.

Reyna glanced down, picked me up, and dumped me onto my chair (which for the record, I did _not_ appreciate, but I let it slide), where I transformed back.

Minerva started to ramble on about the responsibilities of being an Animagus, and I immediately zoned out. Across the classroom, I saw Avani doing the same.

I smiled to myself a little. Seems like I had just found a possible ally, or even friend.


	21. Chapter 19: I don't like potties

Avani POV 

Well, just as I predicted. I volunteered to be one of the participants in the games, but nooooooo. They had to choose (I quote from Hanabi) perfect little Potty boy. Ugh, I feel like throwing up. I mean, how stupid can they get?!

The other participants from Hogwarts were Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, and Marcus Tay from Hufflepuff. They at least seemed ok, so it wasn't all bad.

Beth was rather disappointed that she wasn't chosen, but she got on well with Luna, so she was ok with the arrangement. Unlike me. I mean, Potty didn't even deserve to be champion! He had already represented the school more than once, couldn't he give others a chance?!

I grumbled my way to DADA. Apparently, we would be having a new teacher. I hoped he or she would be more entertaining than some of our previous ones.

I made my way into the classroom, where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had already gathered. And surprisingly, all the exchange students, including Hanabi, who gave me a small nod of acknowledgement.

I went to sit down beside Beth, who was rambling on excitedly about how Professor Sprout had said that she was a natural gardener and blah blah blah.

A sudden shrill whistle cut through the chattering. In front, all the exchange students were standing. Some, like Reyna, looked poised and ready for anything. Others, like Thalia, were just hanging around and talking. And then there were a few who were completely ignoring us. Namely the black-haired Italian boy at the back, Nico, I think.

The lead student (Percy) stepped up and surveyed the class, before nodding briskly. He murmured something to Annabeth, who was standing beside him. I grinned as I remembered how she had judo-flipped Potty in the hallway. Now that was funny.

"Right, so apparently we're supposed to briefly teach you the basics about how to wield a weapon before the competition, to 'even the odds', as Headmaster McGonagall says. Now I really don't want to do this and neither do my friends, so let's just get it over with. I mean, it's only one lesson." Percy said briskly.

Harry shouted, "Oh yeah? I bet you don't know the smallest thing about duelling. Why don't you sit down and let a _real_ master show you how it's done." Saying that, he stood up, an arrogant smile plastered on his face. 

Percy glanced around at the other students and shrugged. "Sure, why not? Who do you want to duel?"

Potty gestured to the Weasel to join him. He smirked at Percy. "Double battle. Me and Ron versus you and the cat girl."

Hanabi's pupils had narrowed, and she was clenching her fists tightly. "Fine." she said curtly. She drew a wand from ger pocket, gently placing her cat on the floor. Percy grinned, taking out a pen.

"A pen? You gonna bore me to death with your writing?" Potty laughed.

"And what are you planning to do with a stick? Poke me to death?" Percy retaliated. The students cleared a wide space in the middle of the room, leaving an area for them to duel.

Hanabi stepped up wordlessly, Percy standing beside her. Annabeth gave Percy an encouraging smile, before lightly pecking his cheek and standing back.

Harry arrogantly drew his wand **(A/N: No idea how he did that, but I digress)** , pointing it at Percy. "Are you sure you don't want to give up now?" he asked smugly.

Percy stared at him and uncapped his pen. Immediately, it sprang into a glowing bronze sword.

Potty stumbled back, his face reflecting utter shock before the smug look returned. "Fancy tricks or not, I'll still win."

He lunged forward, shouting a spell. Percy deflected it off his blade, before casually swiping Harry off his feet.

Behind him, Hanabi was a whirl of claws and other pointy things (I saw a bronze knife, a silver bow and arrows, a dagger she had hidden in her hair, and- yeah I kinda lost count.), randomly casting spells at the unfortunate Weasel.

A blur of motion caught my attention as Percy pressed his sword to Harry's throat. "Surrender."

"Never!" Harry spat. "Annabeth will be mine!"

Percy pressed harder, drawing a bead of blood at Potty's throat.

"Surrender." he repeated. Harry winced, before sagging in defeat. "I- surrender." Percy released Harry, and stepped back.

Hanabi was currently dangling Ron upside-down by his foot, looking rather amused.

"Funny how you thought you could defeat me." she purred, dropping Weasel on his head and sauntering off.

Beth and I shared gleeful looks, before turning our attention back to Percy and Co.

"Now that's settled, let's get into our lesson. Hanabi, Fefe, Frank and Thalia will be doing archery; Nico, Reyna and I will be using swords; Piper and Annabeth will be teaching you how to use a dagger; and Hazel, together with Jason will be handling the long, sharp, pointy things."

"They're called spathas!" A curly haired girl yelled at him. Percy pretended that he hadn't heard.

"Now for those people who think that fighting with weapons isn't really their thing, you can either go to Leo, who will teach you how to use your natural abilities; or Calypso and Will, if you'd rather be a healer. Just make your way around the class and pick whatever you think you'd be interested in."

The exchange students split up into groups, each minding a small station of their choice. Beth made her way over to Leo, and I wandered to where the archery station was.

Hanabi had transformed into a small calico cat and was currently sleeping on a table. Fefe had created a arsenal of small rainbows, which she kept flicking at Potty. The rainbows immediately exploded on contact, doing no harm, but certainly keeping him on edge.

Thalia and Frank were the only two actually doing their job, standing beside a few target practices and having a heated discussion about what type of arrows were better.

I noticed that most students had gone over to Percy's side, apparently impressed with his skill. I found that stupid. Yes, what he did was cool, but Hanabi had literally done the same thing!

I guess most girls went to fawn over him and the boys just underestimated how powerful us girls could be. _Idiots_.

Thalia and Frank paused their bickering to smile at me.

"Finally!" Thalia exclaimed. "Hey, Hanabi! Fefe! We have a customer!"

Frank approached me, holding up a wooden bow and arrows. "Uh, hey. These are for you."

I couldn't help liking him, he was like a gigantic teddy bear.

Fefe walked over, carrying a half-asleep Hanabi. "Let's get started!"


End file.
